


Celebration - Royal Consort Kwon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [47]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, High Warden Joshua, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Let the annual feast commence!” Joshua announced and sat down.One by one, everyone sat down.And Soonyoung tried his best to copy Jeonghan in courtesy. Suddenly he felt someone’s sharp gaze. He glanced. A Consort.~~~~~~~~~Royal Consort Kwon gets his first look at a Banquet in the South-Eastern Kingdom and makes an enemy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> I do hope you like this one...  
> Like most of pieces, I deal with mental issues rather than physical and hopefully I fix it in later pieces >~<  
> ENJOY  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Black. Black for death. Black was all Soonyoung was seeing everywhere in the banquet at the Harem’s main courtyard. Black reigned in the streamers, tents and dresses that littered the landscape. And past that was the crowd of twenty different Consorts of the King and their retinue and minor officials milling the place like a nest of ants.

And Soonyoung and Seokmin were supposed to enter that and find Joshua? It seemed highly unlikely he would even budge.

“You there!” 

_ Mingyu and Wonwoo.  _

Soonyoung turned. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo walked up to him and he had to resist the urge to smile. He had been on missions with them as Hoshi, but not met them as Kwon Soonyoung.

“Yes?”

“How did you come here? I thought we left you in the West!” The younger one said.

Soonyoung blinked for a second.

_ Wait...We did meet in the West.... _

“Guards?!!?!” He acted

“Pantless noble?!?!?!” The younger one mocked. 

“You-”

“Yah! Cut it out. It looks like he came here as a guest maybe.” The milder one chastised. But he also looked at Soonyoung for confirmation.

“I am Royal Consort...?”

Suddenly the talkative one was struck dumb.

“It’s a strange world...” The other one said.

“Soonyoung-ssi, this is Mingyu, he is my age.” Soonyoung acted as if he didn’t know better. “And that is Wonwoo-hyung. He is your age. They are Guards to the King. It is rare for them to approach anyone.”

“Seokmin-ah? You know him?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes! I am in his care. Assignment from Seungcheol.” He said openly.

Soonyoung glared at him for telling strangers. It was true that Hoshi was co-workers with them. And Seokmin. And Seungcheol. And Joshua. All of a sudden, Soonyoung was somehow reminded of his reality here. Cold seeped into his bones.

_ I guess I am just a servant. Will I ever become more than that? _

Jihoon’s face came into focus.

_ Maybe... _

“They are friends, hyung!” Seokmin said, smiling. “Don’t just stand dazed!” 

He put an arm around Soonyoung. Then he dragged him closer to strangers and patted them as if forming some circle. Soonyoung wiggled out of what was quickly becoming a group hug. 

“So how did you come here?” Mingyu asked.

“Does it matter?” Wonwoo countered.

“Hyung! Don’t keep making me look less cool!”

Soonyoung snorted. “That implies you should be cool in the first place.”

Wonwoo broke into a grin. “I think we will get along splendidly”

“What makes you say that?” Soonyoung asked. Genuinely curious about why Wonwoo would think that. Especially when he possibly insulted his friend.

“You have...substance.” Mingyu said doing a weird squeezing motion with his hands.

Soonyoung had to shake his head for that. It seemed improbable that they would be anything more than coworkers. The only friends he had here were Jeonghan and Dino. And Seungkwan and Vernon.

Speaking of his pupils, he was going to meet all of them tomorrow. It would be a good day. He should focus on that. Not worrying thoughts. Maybe-

“Jeonghan-hyung!” Seokmin called.

Soonyoung turned to the direction to find Jeonghan-hyung smiling walking towards them. Followed by Jisoo...And Seungcheol.

Soonyoung stiffened. And steeled himself for another face off.

Jeonghan’s smile however was a relaxant delivered quite effectively. He smiled at Soonyoung and walked a little faster.

“Hyung seems extremely happy today. I think he and Seungcheol-hyung made up.” Mingyu stated.

Soonyoung had to agree. Jeonghan’s moping was getting rather serious.

“I heard Jeonghan-hyung considers you a good friend.” Wonwoo commented. 

“Yeah But we usually don’t discuss Seungcheol-ssi.”

“Ssi? Huh.” 

He didn’t offer more than a nod. He knew Mingyu would pick up on that. And quickly turned to the approaching Hyungs.

Seungcheol was looking at Jeonghan with a silly smile on his face and Soonyoung felt a little out of place. Of course he didn’t know much of what went on here.

_ I’m probably disrupting a very delicate ecosystem... _

So when Seungcheol turned to them and met eyes with Soonyoung, the latter had to avoid it.

“Soonie-yah~” Jeonghan said, hugging the life out of Soonyoung. 

“Hyung! C-Can’t B-Breathe!” Soonyoung tried.

The grip loosened and Jeonghan looked at him with a lot of affection. More than he could define.

“How are you faring?” He asked.

Soonyoung shrugged. Life had been going on. A cycle of missions, Dino and work at the quarters had him occupied most of the day. So much so that he didn’t usually interact with anyone outside his immediate circles.

“This is your first banquet here?” Jeonghan confirmed.

Soonyoung nodded.

“So pliant he is with you hyung! He had thorns all over him when we approached!” Mingyu complained.

Soonyoung ignored it in favor of Jeonghan’s tinkling laugh. “What can I say? Maybe I just treat him well~”

Soonyoung grinned and nodded, earning a pat from his hyung.

“Dino?” Jisoo asked. “Myungho? Jun?”

“Dino took the excuse of classes and I let them have a day to themselves. And let them practice together.” Soonyoung said.

Jeonghan laughed. “True. You are a slave driver.”

“Yah! Hyung!” Soonyoung whined.

“Ahem.” 

“Seungcheol-ssi.” Soonyoung said bowing lightly.

“No need for that!” Seungcheol said flustered and awkward.

Soonyoung straightened himself anticipating an order. If Seungcheol wanted to talk to him it would only be for that.

“Shall we proceed inside?” Jisoo enquired everyone.

Trust the man to diffuse a situation.

“Yes!” Seokmin exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

Soonyoung smirked.

“Okay then!” Jisoo announced walking in front. 

Everyone followed suit and entered the area. It seemed more crowded in it than from a distance that might have been just his nerves.

Retinues and retinues of ladies.

_ Are they all the King’s Consorts? _

That didn’t settle well with him. There were at least twenty different women. 

_ But they don’t talk to the King do they? _

That made him feel a little smug.

He turned to all of them who were working to the central seat. So, Soonyoung stuck near Seokmin however because he didn’t know where to sit.

“Um...Seokmin-ssi, where am I supposed to sit?”

“With us of course!”

Soonyoung was a little peeved. There were many people staring at them and giving them weird looks.

“Um...but-”

“Soonyoung-ssi. Joshua-ssi has insisted you sit with him. Part of his retinue.” Wonwoo educated. Soonyoung breathed a sigh of relief.

“I wouldn’t be so relieved easily Soonyoung-ssi.” Mingyu said. “Puts you off guard.”

Soonyoung had to agree in a general context. But here? What could attack one here? “In this context?”

“Most likely even worse. This is Jeonghan-hyung’s hunting grounds. And seating plays a very important role here.”

Soonyoung could see that. It was like a court in actuality. Where proximity to the leader mattered. And if Joshua was the leader, it meant he was-

“Why should I sit where the attention is?” Soonyoung hissed at Seokmin.

Already people were staring at him and clearly talking about him.

“Soonyoung-ah~ Come sit next to me?” Jeonghan called.

Soonyoung pursed his lips. But nodded. And flanked Jeonghan who flanked Joshua. It seemed almost a court of its own. Every retinue lined into two lines facing the centre. And seven at the head. Their retinue. At the head. Soonyoung, Jeonghan and Seungcheol on one side and Seokmin, Mingyu and Wonwoo on the other. All of them standing. It was almost parallel to the courts they had in the West.

“Let the annual feast commence!” Joshua announced and sat down.

One by one, everyone sat down. 

And Soonyoung tried his best to copy Jeonghan in courtesy. Suddenly he felt someone’s sharp gaze. He glanced. A Consort.

“Soonyoung-ah, you haven’t tasted the food here right?” Jeonghan guessed. “Jun and Myungho keep using the kitchens.”

“Oh. Um. Yes.” Soonyoung said.

“We here have rather light tastes so do bear with us.” Seungcheol tried.

But both of them just nodded at each other. They didn’t know what else to do. There was so much unsaid and to be said, that such normal conversations were grossly out of place.

“I understand.” Soonyoung replied.

“...”

Soonyoung was getting a little antsy with the awkward silence. And Jeonghan was looking pleadingly at both of them now. Clearly not satisfied with the little conversation they made.

“But I would like to know why you all wear black for festivals?” Soonyoung tried.

Seungcheol’s sigh of relief was bordering comical. Soonyoung glanced at Jeonghan who seemed much more at ease now.

“Well, Black is a colour of intensity. And all colours put together form the colour black. So when we celebrate, we wish for the passion of life and the many different emotions and experiences it offers.” Seungcheol explained carefully. It was memorized by the looks of it, but possibly a long time ago.

“We usually say that the sun has 7 wives.” Soonyoung offered. “And so, if the sun gives us white light it must encompass all his wives’ colours as well.”

“To allude to rainbows?” Joshua interjected.

“Yes. Also white means you can put any colour on it. So it is up to you on what makes a festival. Your perception changes your experience. It is also a clean slate. We use black to honour the dead actually. To say that they lived a full life and that the clean slate has been coloured.”

“Interesting.” Wonwoo commented. “How different from us, no?”

Soonyoung shrugged.

“I actu-”

“Lord Joshua!” A chirpy voice came.

~~~~~From the Private Account of Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~


	2. Part 2

“Consort Bae.’ Jisoo returned. His tone had taken a cold hard edge to it that happened to startle Soonyoung. 

So he turned to examine the woman in question. She had been the one staring.

Consort Bae was a stately woman. Seemed rather strict actually, with that hard expression on her face. And the frow of her burrows conveyed the distaste she had for calling Joshua with any term of respect. She had approached them though. So why the hostility?

But Soonyoun knew Joshua was capable enough to take on a Consort. So he took the time to observe the traditional clothes of the women here.

Rather revealing actually. The collarbones and neck up for display. Very different from the conservative west. So odd cultures seemed when one didn’t understand them. Women in the Harem in the West would cover up a lot. He also was at the moment. Their sexuality had to be reserved for the King.

Maybe Soonyoung’s staring was rather intense, because the woman turned her painted face to his bare face.

“Oh! Royal Consort Kwon I presume?”

She said it with thinly veiled vitriol.

Soonyoung gave her a smile and nodded. He had to be on guard here. Maybe he should have got more tips from Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“How are you feeling? I meant to visit you.”

_ Liar. I’ve been here for six months _

Soonyoung smiled stiffly. “Glad we could meet then.”

“Yes yes. Would you like to join me for a walk?”

Soonyoung glanced at Seokmin.

_ Is it the right move? _

“My Lady, Soonyoung is part of my retinue today.”

“And you show favoritism Jisoo-ssi?” Bae threatened back.

Jisoo seemed about to spill expletives. They didn’t get along. It was going to escalate and will do so sharply.

“I’ll go.” Soonyoung tried. It wouldn’t do to ruin Jisoo’s image at his banquet.

“Soonie-’

Soonyoung stopped Jeonghan from protesting with a stare.

_ I will handle myself, hyung _

He stood in front of Consort Bae and gestured with his hand to the pathway. Her retinue stood up and joined her. Tittering.

“Where are you servants?” She asked.

Seokmin was about to stand, but Soonyoung sneered. “I don’t have any.” He had friends. And confidantes. But never servants. That meant they were beneath him. And no one was.

She scowled in return. “Pity. Maybe the rumors of you being a prince were fabricated.”

“Maybe. But rumors don’t need the opinion of its subjects. That’s what makes them attractive to most.’

“But there is no smoke without fire dear.”

Soonyoung resisted the urge to cringe. As if he should be called ‘dear’ by her. “It could just be dust in the air.” He walked past her and turned back. “Coming?”

Consort Bae hurriedly walked forward. They went to the garden that was adjoining the banquet’s grounds.

“You do realise not wearing black is an insult to the country?”

Soonyoung nodded. “But it is a sign of my country. And as Consort and not concubine, one’s culture must be respected.”

Again silence.

“Wait here.” Consort Bae told her retinue. Then he continued to walk with Soonyoung. Only after they had left earshot did Consort Bae start speaking again.

“Consort Seo’s turn is today.” She said out of the blue.

Soonyoung blinked. “Excuse me?”

“It’s Consort’s Seo’s turn. Have you reserved one?”

“F-For what?”

That got a beaming smile. “To approach the King of course!” 

_ What? _

“Consort Bae, I do not understand.” Soonyoung stated clearly.

Consort Bae laughed. “Are you really part of the Harem Consort Kwon? You should be aware that we all take turns to try and seduce the King.”

Soonyoung barely hid a sneer of disgust. What lecherous women were they?

And Jihoon? Didn’t they know he hated people with a selfish interest?

Soonyoung glared.

_ How dare she- _

“Consort Bae-”

“Oh wait! Do you really think we care for who the King is and his interests? It is what all the new ones think.”

She said it casually. As if matter-of-fact. And it left Soonyoung wondering who-

“I wager right now you are thinking, sitting on a moral high horse, and thinking how debased one has to be to turn the notion of pure love into a matter of transaction.”

Soonyoung scowled. “Astute.”

But the woman laughed. As if he was joking. And as if he were one grand joke. And that what she was saying was normal.

“But aren’t you deluding yourself?”

Soonyoung glared. “No.”

Consort Bae’s smile took a bitter edge. As if she was all too familiar with his standpoint. 

“Just as a drunk man never says he is just that.”

“I’m-”

“Naive. But what can we do?” Consort Bae mocked.

Soonyoung pursed his lips and fisted his hands in anger. Ready for physical retaliation.

_ How dare she! The cruel- _

_ No. It wouldn’t do to hurt Jisoo’s banquet. Although she does deserve it. _

“Watch your words Consort Bae. You are not in a place to criticise me.”

“Just as you weren’t. But I suppose you don’t even know  _ your _ place do you?”

Soonyoung moved to leave. She was speaking nonsense obviously. He shouldn’t make a mess here. 

A hand gripped his. Hard. 

“You are useless here, Kwon Soonyoung. No one wants you here. I’m the only one to say it to your face.” 

Soonyoung didn’t realise he had grabbed her neck until red faded from his vision. 

_ YOU- _

“You can’t produce heirs. And the King doesn’t care for men! What can you do?” She hissed as she continued smiling.

Triumphant.

“You are a burden. And I am sure you came here to escape. Because a man in the harem would have been thrown away almost immediately.”

Soonyoung’s blood turned into ice. He couldn’t move his hand to hit her for the words. His heart suddenly thumped loudly in his ears.

“You can’t even perform the basic duty as a Consort. Let alone as how they are going to replace me with you as the head of the granary. Kwon Soonyoung. I am also sure that everyone on that table with you will leave you in the blink of an eye after their tolerance has passed. Just like one of many toys for the wealthy.”

No reply left Soonyoung.

Consort Bae shrugged the now limp and and stalked off.

But as she passed Soonyoung, she had one last thing to say.

“Consort Seo tells me her sister will get the King tonight for sure. Try and stop her. If you even can.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> I know it seems very abrupt an ending but tomorrow, I will post ************!!!  
> I have completed the first part and the count is 53. And I do hope you all stick around for it uwu  
> So which brings me to my question~  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How do you think Soonyoung will fare now? ;)**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
